Ino's New Life
by mademoiselledi
Summary: setelah ditinggal pergi oleh ayahnya karena terlilit hutang, Ino memutuskan untuk mengabdikan dirinya menjadi pelayan sebuah rumah mewah. ternyata rumah tersebut ditinggali oleh Uchiha bersaudara yang memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda-beda. akankah kehidupan Ino berubah? akankah Ino bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya? simak saja
1. Chapter 1

Haihai ini debutku menulis FF, tolong bantuan nya yaaah *nunduknunduk*  
FF ini terinspirasi dari komik nyonya Takarada tentunya dengan segala edit dan perubahan yang disesuaikan  
ENJOY IT ^^

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
this Fic belongs to me

Warning!  
Rate T  
Pairing : ?  
OOC, typo, AU  
Flame? Be nice please （^人^）

Ino POV

Ayah yang selama ini merawatku semenjak ibuku meninggal karena sakit saat aku kelas 1 SD, seminggu yang lalu tiba-tiba menghilang dengan hanya meninggalkan surat, hutang... ya, hutang, hutang yang membuat ku tercengang dibuatnya...  
Bagaimana bisa?

cukup, aku tidak boleh menangis lagi, mulai sekarang sudah tidak ada rumah lagi bagiku

Aku memantapkan hati sambil terus berjalan menuju alamat rumah yang tertera dikoran (Konoha Post-red) yang kugenggam, hingga tak terasa aku berhenti didepan...  
"Wuaaaaah be-besar sekali rumah ini" tatapku kagum  
Ya setelah kumantapkan hati, akhirnya bulat sudah tekad ku untuk bekerja dirumah ini yaa tentu saja sebagai pelayan mengingat diriku yang masih mengenyam pendidikan di bangku SMA, mana ada perusahaan yang mau menerima pekerja yang bahkan belum mendapatkan ijazah SMA nya..

PERMISI! teriakku

Normal POV  
dikediaman Uchiha, tepatnya diruang tv dilantai 2 sedang berkumpul Uchiha bersaudara  
"nii-san semenjak kita memasang iklan dikoran apa belum satupun yang menghubungimu hah?" tanya uchiha bungsu pada sang sulung yang kini sibuk membaca koran mengingat nii-san nya yang satu ini lebih sering berdiam dirumah

"kau pikir apa ada orang yang akan menghubungi kita kalau ternyata nii-san mu tidak mencantumkan nomor yang bisa dihubungi?" tanya Uchiha sulung balik sambil menunjukan iklan yang mereka pasang dikoran yang kini ia baca

Uchiha bungsu segera mendekat ke arah kakak sulungnya dan benar saja tidak ada nomor telepon di baris iklan yang mereka pasang,  
"bahkan tak tertera nama keluarga Uchiha disini" sambung Uchiha sulung sambil melirik ke arah Uchiha tengah lalu melanjutkan membaca koran hariannya itu

Uchiha tengah yang sedang tengkurap disofa panjang dengan malasnya menengokkan kepala nya, yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dibawah bantal sofa, kearah dua Uchiha bersaudara yang sedang meributkan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting

"hei sasuke kau itu bodoh atau apa sih?" sindir Uchiha bungsu dengan tatapan sinis ala Uchiha nya

"Hn" ucap Uchiha tengah yang dipanggil Sasuke oleh adiknya lalu berniat melanjutkan tidurnya  
sementara Uchiha bungsu hanya mendengus atas kebodohan kakaknya

Yaa, sudah seminggu semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk mencari pelayan rumah ini dengan membuat iklan yang dimuat di koran Konoha Post, tapi sama sekali belum ada tanda tanda mereka yang tertarik dan ternyata ada kejanggalan di iklan yang mereka pasang, tidak ada nomor telepon bahkan tak tertera nama keluarga mereka

Tak lama terdengar suara atau lebih tepatnya teriakan seseorang

Permisiiii

"kenapa tidak pakai interphone sih?" keluh Uchiha bungsu

"Hei sai coba lihat siapa itu?" suruh Uchiha sulung pada si bungsu yang ternyata bernama Sai itu

"kenapa bukan kak Itachi saja?" ujar Sai pada Uchiha sulung yang bernama Itachi

"ayolah sai, cepat sana kasihan dia harus berteriak seperti itu"

"baiklah" ujar Sai menurut sambil perlahan menuruni tangga lalu segera menghampiri pintu utama dan membuka nya

PERMISI! ulang suara itu semakin kencang

"Ya?" balas Sai sambil membuka pintu

Ino POV

apa suara ku tak terdengar?

PERMISI! teriakku

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka  
Langsung ku pejamkan mata ku sambil menggenggam erat koran yang kupegang

"Ya ada apa?" tanya seseorang

Aku tidak boleh sampai gagal

"A-anu aku Yamanaka Ino, kulihat iklan dikoran rumah ini memerlukan seorang pelayan, tolong pekerjakan aku, sejak SD aku biasa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, aku bisa memasak, mencuci, menyetrika, membereskan rumah, pokoknya aku bersedia menjadi pelayan dirumah ini, MOHON TERIMA AKU!" jelas ku panjang lebar

perlahan aku buka mataku dan... DEG  
waah cantik sekali  
didepanku berdiri seseorang yang sedikit terbengong, mungkin karna sikap ku aneh

"ng a-apakah kau putri pemilik rumah i-ini?"

"kamu lihat apa sih? AKU INI LAKI-LAKI TAHU, KAU INI CARI MATI YAA?!"

EH?

aku pikir perempuan, tapi masa ada juga laki-laki secantik ini, ahh gawat!

"ma-maaf!" ucapku sambil nunduk  
Deg deg deg  
Ukh Gimana nih? Gimana nih? Gimana nih?

Sasuke POV

"sepertinya ada keributan dibawah, hei sasuke bangunlah" rayu kak Itachi

"ngg ribut apa sih, mengganggu tidurku saja" balasku sambil bangun dan bersender pada sofa

"baiklah aku kebawah dulu ya" ujar kak Itachi

"Hn" ucapku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang masih pening akibat baru tidur jam 4 pagi tadi

Itachi POV

"Sai ada apa?" tanyaku sambil menuruni tangga

"Kak Itachi cewek ini ingin bekerja dirumah kita" ujar Sai  
sebagai kakak tertua aku bisa merasakan nada kesal dibalik ucapan Sai, ini membuatku penasaran

Begitu kulihat

"eh?"  
Cewek ini kan

TBC

hmmm gimana gimana? jelek yah? Kependekkan ya? Apa jalan ceritanya sudah ketebak? Huhu gomen

Soal pairing nya masih bingung nih, hehe mohon masukannya yah

Ditunggu review nya please

*Bersiap bikin chapter selanjutnya*


	2. Chapter 2

**Ini dia langsung saja**

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning!

Rated T

Typos, gaje, OOC, AU

.

.

Itachi POV

"Sai ada apa?" tanyaku sambil menuruni tangga

"Kak Itachi cewek ini ingin bekerja dirumah kita" ujar Sai  
sebagai kakak tertua aku bisa merasakan nada kesal dibalik ucapan Sai, ini membuatku penasaran

Begitu kulihat

"eh?"  
Cewek ini kan

Ino POV

"Kak Uchiha?" kataku terkejut

"Lho? Kenalan mu ya?" tanya Sai pada kakaknya

"Ng.. maaf kamu siapa ya?" tanya Itachi ragu

"Duh mencurigakan jangan-jangan kamu itu stalker ya?!" selidik Sai

"A-aku sama sekali bukan stalker, lagi pula aku tahu hanya karena satu sekolah dengannya"

Siapa juga yang tak kenal dirinya, Uchiha Itachi, mantan ketua osis, selain tampan dia juga anak dari pemilik Uchiha Group. Cowok yang sangat populer dikalangan siswi di sekolah.

Tapi, masa sih..? Aku tidak menyangka ini rumahnya...  
mu..mujur kah aku?

"Yah silakan masuk dulu", ujar Itachi mempersilakan

"Ah iya" kataku mengiyakan

Iya ya, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk terkagum-kagum pada cowok ini

Rumah ini benar-benar besar

"Silakan duduk" ucap Itachi menyadarkanku

"Eh iya"  
"Jadi, aku.."

"Waaaah, kok ada gadis manis di rumah ini?"

Siapa cowok ini?

"Sasuke!" tegur Itachi

"Kau yang mau kerja dirumah ini? Oke banget nih pasti diterima deh!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada berbunga-bunga

Genit banget

"Kalau iya, senang juga" kata ku sedikit risih

"Kak Itachi sudah putuskan dia saja kan?!" kata Sasuke sambil berusaha merangkul Ino "Aku sih pilih dia dari pada nenek-nenek" tambahnya

"Hei jangan nempel-nempel dong" kata Sai memperingatkan

"Kalau nanti tinggal sama-sama pasti akan menyenangkan, aku orangnya ramah dalam segala hal kok", Ujar Sasuke mengabaikan perkataan adiknya

What the what cowok ini?! Cakep sih cakep tapi genit banget  
Ini keluarga macam apa sih? Dari tadi ada-ada saja

"Kamu ini.. ngawur mulu, makanya tolong dong hentikan kebiasaan pulang pagimu" ujar Sai menasehati

"..."  
"Bisa gak sih kau tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak enak didengar begitu" kata Sasuke dengan deathglare andalannya

Wah.. kayaknya gawat

"Kan tinggal bilang melakukan 'TIIIT' atau 'TIIIT' sama cewek sampai pagi" ujar Sasuke dengan tengil

"GRR.. MAKANYA AKU BILANG ITU PULANG PAGI! kamu ini benar-benar menjijikan!" maki Sai dengan empat siku didahinya

Normal POV

"Ini silakan diminum" ujar Itachi sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat, "kau terlihat pucat, ayo diminum dulu", tambahnya

"I-iya" jawab sambil meraih cangkir teh dan menyeruputnya perlahan

"Dia pucat karena shock melihat kelakuan bodoh adikmu itu kak", kata Sai pada Itachi sambil menatap sinis Sasuke

Sasuke hanya menyeringai senang

"Ah bu-bukan, aku hanya kelelahan kok" ucap Ino gugup

"Kalau begitu bersantailah dahulu kau terlihat gugup", kata Itachi

"Santai saja jangan gugup" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba duduk disebelah Ino

"Sasuke kalau begitu Ino akan makin gugup" bela Itachi

Terlihat Ino sedikit menggeser duduknya berusaha agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke

"Jadi bagaimana kak?" tanya Sai pada kakak sulungnya

"Boleh-boleh saja sih, asal Ino tidak keberatan dengan keadaan rumah yang seperti ini", kata Itachi dengan jawaban demokratis. "Bagaimana Ino?" sambung Itachi

"Tentu tidak keberatan, a-aku akan berusaha beradaptasi dengan baik" jawab Ino mantap

Berhasil! pikir Ino

"Eh eh.. bisa masak kaki babi rebus bumbu rujak?" tanya Sasuke ngawur

"Tolong jangan minta yang aneh-aneh ya" tegas itachi

"Mari Ino biar kuantar kau ke kamarmu" ajak Itachi  
"Sasuke tolong bawakan barang2 Ino" tambahnya

"Un" angguk Ino

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?" tanya Sasuke engan sambil berusaha bangkit dari duduknya

"Hei tadi bukannya dirimu yang sangat antusias dengan keberadaan Ino?" tukas Sai

"Biar aku sendiri saja yang membawanya" kata Ino merasa tidak enak

"Sudah seharusnya laki-laki membantu" ucap Sasuke se-cool mungkin mengambil alih tas yang tadi digenggam Ino

Ino merasa heran melihat perubahan sikap yangg ditunjukan cowok yang bernama Sasuke itu sedangkan adiknya, Sai, sudah biasa dengan kelakuan plin-plan kakaknya itu

.

"Nah ini kamarmu", kata Itachi membukakan pintu

"Terima kasih" ucap Ino

"Hei ini tas mu, lumayan berat" kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan tas Ino

"Tadi kau bilang kau lelah, sekarang kau istirahat dulu, pindahkan isi tasmu kelemari, kau boleh atur kamar ini sesukamu" jelas Itachi

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman dengan kamarmu, kau boleh pindah kekamar ku" kata Sasuke mencoba menggoda Ino

"Sudah, ayo tinggalkan dia" kata Itachi sambil menyeret Sasuke untuk ikut dengannya

"Istirahatlah" ujar Sasuke sambil bersikap senormal mungkin

"ba-baik" sahut Ino

Ino POV

"Istirahatlah" ujar Sasuke yang menurutku ramah

"ba-baik" kataku menyahut sambil memasuki kamar

Waaah luasnya  
tapi apa gak apa apa nih? Kamar seluas ini? kalau dipikir-pikir kamar ini luasnya sama seperti apartemenku dulu

Tuhan terima kasih, setidaknya Engkau tidak membiarkanku hidup diluar sana

"Uaah capek" kataku sambil menghempaskan tubuh kekasur

Empuknyaaa...

Ayah? Sekarang sedang apa dirimu?  
Apa kau memikirkan anakmu ini?

Keesokan harinya~

Normal POV

"Selamat pagi!" kata Ino saat melihat Itachi keluar dari kamarnya

"Eh.. ah iya, ada Ino ya?" kata Itachi agak kaget "selamat pagi" tambahnya ia masih mengenakan piyama

"Silakan sarapan paginya" ujar Ino

"Huaaa seperti pengantin baru saja ya" kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Ino dari belakang  
GREB

"SA..SASUKE.." Ino mematung

"Hentikan dong kelakuanmu itu" kata Itachi menasehati sambil melepaskan Ino dari pelukan Sasuke

"Selamat pagi" kata Ino pada Sasuke  
"Ah seragam itu, Sasuke kau sekolah di Konoha Gakuen (sekolah super elit), ya?!" tanya Ino antusias

"Yes, soalnya aku ini kan jenius" kata Sasuke bangga

Padahal sepertinya dia yang paling banyak main pikir Ino menduga-duga

"Pagi-pagi berisik banget sih" kata Sai bad mood  
"Kalau jenius kau gak bakal ngomong asal bunyi seperti itu" tambahnya sambil bersiap di meja makan

"Iya iya.. maaf aku gak punya waktu untuk meladenimu.. Soalnya aku sudah telat nih, Ino maaf banget ya, aku gak sempet ikut sarapan denganmu" jelas Sasuke sambil tersenyum sambil berlalu

"Tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Ino  
"Ah, tunggu sebentar Sasuke, aku membuatkan bekal untukmu" kata Ino sambil berjalan ke dapur

"Ini, dihabiskan ya" ucap Ino sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal pada Sasuke

"Aduuh senangnyaaaa" kata Sasuke tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan Ino yang memegang bekal untuk dirinya itu

Setelah lepas dari Sasuke, Ino menghampiri Sai

"Semua juga kubuatkan bekal kok, ini untukmu Sai" kata Ino sambil memyerahkan kotak bekal Sai

"EH!"  
"Ma-makasih.." kata Sai gugup

i-imutnyaaa, terlalu imut malahan pikir Ino yang tak sadar berjongkok sambil berpegangan pada pinggir meja makan

"Ih pipimu bersemu merah, dasar Sai mesum!" celoteh Sasuke

"BERISIK! BUKAN BEGITU APAAN SIH, KAMU CEPETAN PERGI KE SEKOLAH DEH!" kata Sai kesal

"Aduh berisik sekali.. maaf ya Ino" kata Itachi

"Awas kau!" protes Sai pada Sasuke

"Tak apa, akukan anak tunggal kalau seperti ini berasa punya saudara, aku senang" ujar Ino sambil tertawa saat melihat kelakuan kakak beradik itu

"Orang tua kami sering gak ada karena sibuk bekerja, aku sendiri tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dibuatkan bekal makanan, terutama Sai, sejak kecil dia teris ditinggal orang tua, jadi kami selalu bertigaan saja di rumah besar ini" jelas Itachi "maka dari itu terima kasih ya" tambahnya

Dia betul-betul seorang kakak pikir Ino

"Tidak apa-apa, akan sering kubuatkan bekal untuk kalian, aku suka masak kok", tukas Ino

"Hmm, oh iya Ino, kau jangan panggil aku 'kak Uchiha' terlalu formal lagi pula kami sekeluarga juga Uchiha, jadi panggil aku Itachi saja"

"Un, baiklah" kata Ino mengerti

Ino POV

Ayah Ibu, rumah tempat ku bekerja, betul-betul ramai, dihuni oleh orang-orang yang baik, sepertinya aku akan baik-baik saja, lihat, kerja kerasku tak akan sia-sia

Mereka benar-benar baik, aku masih diperbolehkan untuk bersekolah, tentunya uang SPP aku bayar dengan gaji ku nanti

Kalau selalu dapat perlakuan baik seperti ini, nanti kalau kehilangan akan terasa sangat menyakitkan

Setelah pulang sekolah ini aku harus mampir ke supermarket dulu beli bahan makanan

Oke! Semangat! batinku

"ukh beraaat, sepertinya belanjaku kebanyakan nih" keluhku

"Sini aku yang bawakan tuan putri"

"Tuan putri?" tanyaku bingung, saat menoleh  
"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Tadi aku lihat anak perempuan jalannya limbung, eh ternyata Ino toh", kata Sasuke menahan tawa

"Ah kau ini, jangan, masa majikan yang bawa?" kataku sungkan

"Nggak apa-apa, nggak apa-apa", kata Sasuke  
"Ramah pada setiap gadis, itulah motto ku", jelas Sasuke menggoda

"Haha Sasuke kayak Gigolo aja nih" ledekku

"Nah, akhirnya kau tertawa juga" ucap Sasuke

"Eh?"

"Dari kemarin sepertinya senyummu dipaksakan ya?" selidik Sasuke

Dia memang jago menghadapi cewek, apa playboy ya?

"Eh Ino, apa kau tak berniat untuk mencari ayahmu?" tanya Sasuke

"Ng.. Menurutku kalau aku mencari dan menemukannya sekarang pasti akan merepotkan dia jadi aku pikir aku akan berusaha sendiri dulu dan itu cuma masalah waktu kok, aku yakin ayahku bukan tipe ayah yang tega menelantarkan anaknya, suatu saat dia pasti kembali" kataku optimis

Normal POV

Mendengar pengakuan dari Ino, Sasuke sedikit terharu  
"Ino.." kata Sasuke sendu  
GREEB "kalau ada barang yang kau inginkan, bilang saja nanti 'om' belikan" kata Sasuke ngawur sambil memeluk Ino

"Kyaaa" teriak Ino

"Hei bodoh, orang lain bisa salah paham atas tindakan kalian berdua" kata Sai sinis yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung berlalu

Mereka bertiga pun pulang ke rumah bersama

Senang juga rasanya batin Ino

.

.

Ketika malam tiba, Itachi sedang duduk santai diruang tamu sambil memegang sebuah dokumen

"Kak Itachi sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke menghampiri Itachi sambil melihat apa yang ada di tangan kakaknya

"Ah Sasuke" kata Itachi terkejut

"Apa itu? CV nya Ino ya?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan

"Iya... Wah besok nih" kata Itachi

"Hah?" tanya Sasuke bingung  
"OOH"  
Sasuke mengerti apa yang dimaksud kakaknya

"Iya kan?" tanya Itachi

"hmm, kira-kira apa ya yang dia inginkan" Sasuke mencoba berpikir

.

.

.

**Gomen update ceritanya lelet, sedang diusahakan kok hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

Ini dia kelanjutannya..

(duhh barusan baca FF milik author yg lebih senior, dii jadi minder, harap maklum yah dii masih newbie nih hehe)

Chapter kali ini sedikit berbeda dari chapter sebelumnya, chapter ini dii tambahin detail ceritanya, semoga jadi lebih baiknya

Makasih masukannya gui gui （^人^）

Untuk yang lainnya kalau mau ngasih masukkan silakan review saja, flame jg boleh, dg lapang dada akan dii terima, demi menjadikan fic ini lebih baik lagi

langsung saja ini dia

.

Tokoh dalam Fic ini merupakan kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto yang telah dirubah sifat aslinya oleh author biadab ini ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Rated K+  
OOC, Typos, gaje, AU

.

Ino POV

Kehidupan yang kujalani sekarang jauh berbeda dengan saat bersama ayah.  
Sepi rasanya...  
Setelah ibu meninggal, ayah selalu bekerja keras demi aku, ia sering ketiduran saking kelelahan

Kalau menurut orang lain mungkin ayahku itu sosok yang tak bertanggung jawab, menghilang begitu saja, tapi bagiku, aku yakin, sudah terlalu banyak beban pikiran yang dipikulnya hingga ia memutuskan begitu. Pasti ada alasan yang masuk akal, semoga saja..

Ayah...  
Sekarang Ino sedang berusaha, ya berusaha, kalau bertemu kembali denganmu, Ino rela meminjamkan bahu ini untuk berbagi beban dengan mu ayah

Tak perlu dipikirkan, kalau terlalu dipikir, nanti semua masalah akan terlihat berat.  
Jadi, lebih baik bersikap seolah-olah tak ada masalah, ya, semoga bisa!

"yaah jadi pulang selarut ini" keluhku  
Jarum jam di tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00

Normal POV

"Duh mana belum nyiapin makan malam, bagaimana ini?, bodohnya kau Ino, kenapa sampai sengaret ini sih, mereka tuh sudah terlalu baik padamu, seharusnya kau tunjukkan sikap terima kasih mu bukan malah pulang telat seperti ini, bodoh bodoh bodoh" keluh Ino

Seperti biasa, setelah pulang sekolah Ino harus mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan, Ino heran kenapa di rumah sebesar itu sama sekali tidak ada stok bahan makanan yang bisa dimasaknya, dia pikir mungkin bahan makanannya harus selalu fresh, jadi Ino sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya

Tapi hari ini tidak biasa dari hari sebelumnya, karena pertanyaan Sasuke kemarin cukup mengganggunya, Ino memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar setelah sepulang sekolah, namun karena keputusannya itu membuatnya lupa waktu, ya, bagaimana tidak apa yang dihadapinya kini, adalah masalah yang cukup berat untuk remaja seusianya.. Ino berusaha setegar mungkin ketika dia menyadari jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00, ia harus segera pergi ke supermarket, tak disangka, supermarket hari ini ramai sekali, terdapat antrian yang cukup panjang di kasir, alhasil jam 08.00-lah ia baru sampai di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Uchiha tempatnya bekerja.

"Aku pulang", ujar Ino sambil membuka pintu

Aneh, kok gelap, nggak ada siapa-siapa ya? Padahal biasanya selalu ada orang pikir Ino

Keadaan rumah yang gelap membuatnya harus merabai dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu  
CKLIK

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY INO, selamat ulang tahun ke-16, ya"

"..." Ino diam, tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa  
Ia hanya celingak celinguk menyadari di hadapannya kini ada Sasuke dan itachi tersenyum ramah dan Sai-menunjukkan muka yang tidak menyenangkan, mungkin karena kesan pertama Ino yang mengira Sai itu perempuan, bagaimana tidak, orang yang melihatnya pasti tak mengira dia itu laki-laki, senyum manis, kulit putih hampir pucat, baju setengah badan, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mengira kau itu perempuan pikir Ino-yang merupakan majikannya.

"Lho? Kok gak ada respon?" tanya Sasuke menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya

"EH!"

"Kamu ulang tahun hari ini, kan?" tanya Itachi

"eh, apa... AH! eh, iya" kata Ino baru ingat

"Ini hadiah dari kami" kata itachi sambil menyodorkan kotak hitam kecil yang telah dibuka

ah kalung, cantiknya batin Ino

"Huuh padahal aku bilang lebih baik kasih baju maid saja" celetuk Sasuke

"Ta-tapi sebetulnya kan aku yang berhutang budi pada kalian, kok malah jadi begini, a-aku..." kata Ino merasa tak enak

"Bukannya nggak sopan ya kalau diberi malah ditolak?" ujar Sai ketus

"Hei! Kamu itu lagi-lagi ketus" kata Itachi sambil menutup mulut Sai, "ini benar-benar tulus kok, jadi tolong diterima ya, oke?" kata Itachi meminta dengan tersenyum

"Terima kasih" kata Ino sambil menggenggam kalung yang diberikan padanya, "pasti akan kupakai nanti" kata Ino

Kalau mereka terlalu baik, nanti aku bisa jadi lemah pikir Ino

"Mau kupakaikan?" tawar Sasuke

"Ti-tidak usah, a-aku bisa sendiri kok" kata Ino sambil mencoba memasang dilehernya  
"Aku kira tahun ini tak seorang pun...  
yang memberiku ucapan selamat" kata Ino sedih

Aku kira tak 'kan ada yang mengingat ulang tahunku pikir Ino

TES TES tak terasa Ino menjatuhkan air mata

"lho? Kok nangis sih?" tanya Sai  
yaa walaupun Sai sering ketus terhadap Ino, tapi sebenarnya ia ini baik lho, sebagai laki-laki normal ia juga tak suka melihat perempuan yang menangis dihadapannya

"Ino, kamu ini telah berusaha terlalu keras sampai terlihat memaksakan diri, tapi jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau berusaha seorang diri saja..." kata Itachi sambil menepuk pelak kepala Ino "kan ada kami" tambahnya

Mereka bertiga pun mendekat pada Ino, Itachi mencoba meredakan tangisan Ino dengan menepuk bahunya

"Kamu boleh nangis di dadaku kok" kata Sasuke

"Orang mesum pergi jauh-jauh sana" tukas Sai

Kini... Aku tidak sendirian...

"Hei! Lilinnya jangan ditusuk disamping kue seperti itu dong!" kata Sai galak

Tentu saja, ulah kakaknya, Sasuke, dengan ide konyolnya itu

"Bawel banget sih, kalau seperti ini kan lilinnya gak bakal meleleh di atas kue" jelas Sasuke sambil menyulutkan api pada sumbu lilinnya

"Bukan itu tujuannya!" kata Sai kesal

"Sudah dong ah" lerai itachi

ada orang-orang yang begitu baik mengatakan kata-kata indah padaku barusan...  
aku akan berusaha bekerja dengan tulus di rumah ini! Pikir Ino

. . . . .  
gimana sudah lebih bermutu kah dibanding chapter sebelumnya yang masih abal-abal? hehe

Dii minta maaf kalo chapter ini lebih pendek, lagi menyesuaikan, smoga lebih baik lagi ^^

Makasih para readers! terlebih para reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4

_Wah semoga pada antusias dg chapter ini_

Balasan review  
Wkjoan : hihihi oke Dii berusaha pake gaya bahasa yang bikin Dii nyaman, mksih ripiuwnya

Okeh ini dia...

.

.

.  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Fic ini milik Dii

Warning  
Rated K+  
Typos, OOC, AU, abal, gaje

.

"Ino sepertinya hari ini kami bertiga akan pulang telat", ujar Itachi

"Sepulang sekolah nanti kau masak masakan yang enak ya Ino", kata Sasuke sambil mengedipkan mata

"Kau jangan pulang telat lagi, jaga rumah baik-baik", tambah Sai

"Ah baik, hati-hati di jalan", sahut Ino

.

"Aku pulang", kata Ino sambil membuka pintu  
"Ah iya hari ini katanya mereka pulang rada telat", gumamnya

Lho? Sepatu perempuan? Ada tamu?

Sepertinya diruang tamu, ah..  
Ca-cantik, siapa itu? Pikir Ino

"Ng... Maaf, anda siapa?" tanya Ino pada sosok perempuan berambut merah yang sedang duduk di sofa

"Ah, kamu Yamanaka Ino ya? Syukurlah sudah kutunggu-tunggu dari tadi", ucap perempuan tadi

Dia tahu aku? Pikir Ino

"Aku Karin, sekretaris keluarga Uchiha" lanjutnya

"Oh sekretaris keluarga Uchiha, salam kenal aku Yamanaka Ino", ucap Ino sesopan mungkin sambil membungkuk

"Maaf saja, tak usah berbasa-basi begitu, kami tak bermaksud memperkerjakanmu di sini" sambil mengeluarkan amplop coklat dari tasnya dan menyodorkannya ke Ino. "Ini sejumlah uang untukmu, jadi tolong keluar dari rumah ini", ujar Karin

DEG  
Ino hanya diam terpaku, tenggorokkannya terasa sempit, ingin menangis rasanya

"Aku sudah mengecek tentang siapa dirimu, ayahmu tadinya memiliki usaha lalu bangkrut, meninggalkanmu seorang diri dengan hutang yang cukup besar" kata Karin, "Kami tidak ingin mempekerjakan orang dengan latar belakang seperti itu", tambahnya

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa? Kenapa gara-gara latar belakang lantas aku tidak boleh kerja di sini?" tanya Ino mencari kejelasan, "Apakah kalau aku bekerja keras kalian tetap tidak menerimaku bekerja di sini?" tanya Ino kembali, suaranya terdengar seperti menahan tangis, "Lagi pula mereka mengizinkan aku bekerja di sini kok", kata Ino membela dirinya

"Maaf saja, selama Tuan Fugaku dan Nyonya Mikoto berada diluar negeri, aku lah yang bertanggung jawab mengurus keluarga ini" jawab Karin angkuh "Jadi kau jangan sampai merepotkanku ya, jujur saja, mengetahui latar belakangmu yang seperti itu, aku jadi berpikir kalau kau mengincar uang di rumah ini", tambah Karin sambil menyulutkan api pada rokoknya

FUUUHH

"Bukan..." belum sempat Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Lagian ketiga anak itu, menurutku, mereka hanya kasihan kepadamu yang dibuang ayah kandungnya begitu saja" kata Karin kembali menghisap dalam batang rokoknya, "Kalau sudah paham, ambil uang itu dan tolong pergilah", tambah Karin sambil melepas asap dari mulutnya

"Aku... Aku tak butuh uang macam itu", ujar Ino, tubuhnya bergetar  
Jangan nangis, jangan sampai nangis, Ino menguatkan hatinya

"Tidak butuh? Tapi kau tak punya uang kan?" kata Karin meyakinkan

"Tanpa uang itu pun aku akan pergi.." kata Ino terakhir kali sambil berlari menuju kamarnya

Kasihan padamu yang dibuang ayah kandungmu sendiri...  
Dasar Ino bodoh!  
Kau terlalu besar kepala berpikir bahwa mereka akan menerimamu..

Terjadi perang di batin Ino, sambil mengemas barang-barangnya, ia pun pergi meninggalkan rumah kediaman Uchiha dimana ia berhasil menemukan kebahagiannya yang begitu singkat

Sepanjang jalan, pikirannya kacau, ia berjalan tak tentu arah, sampai ia memutuskan untuk bermalam disebuah taman

"Yaah aku pergi tanpa pamit, seharusnya aku pamit dulu sama mereka, kan?" gumam Ino  
Tapi aku sudah meninggalkan surat pikirnya

Pikiran Ino kembali berkecamuk, bayangan masa lalu bersama ayahnya dan kebaikan-kebaikan ketiga-mantan-majikannya berseliweran di otaknya

TES TES Ino menangis

Aku berusaha jadi anak yang baik, tak sedikitpun aku minta diakui, tapi.. pada akhirnya aku tetap saja dibuang... diperlakukan sebagai beban hidup yang tak berharga..

*flashbackON  
"Ayah.. Kenapa Ibu meninggal? Apa karena benci sama Ino? Apa karena Ino bukan anak yang baik?" tanyaku

"Bukan karena itu kok, Ibu dan juga Ayah menyayangi Ino" jawab Ayah memelukku  
*flasbackOFF

Bohong! Semua itu bohong!

Sebetulnya kalian sama sekali tak menyayangiku kan? Tak pernah memikirkanku kan? Makanya aku ditinggal seorang diri kan?

Aku.. Bukan anak yang di inginkan..  
Orang tua sendiri saja tak menginginkanku, apalagi orang lain... Mana mungkin mereka membutuhkanku...

Tiba-tiba..  
"Sedang apa kau di tempat ini?"

Kak Itachi pikir Ino kaget

Hosh Hosh "Kami sudah baca suratmu, ada apa? Kenapa keluar dari rumah? Kenapa tiba-tiba...", kata Itachi terengah-engah ia terlihat sehabis berlari, "Yah itu bisa dijawab nanti, ayo kita kembali kerumah", tambahnya sambil menarik Ino bangun

Kenapa.. Pikir Ino

"Halo? Sasuke, ya aku telah menemukannya, kami akan segera pulang", tutur Itachi pada telepon genggamnya

Jangan! batin Ino

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalian tak perlu berbaik hati, aku hanya anak-anak yang tak punya orang tua, jelas aku tak pantas berada di rumah kalian yang mewah, lebih baik cari saja penggantiku yang lebih pantas.." Ino mencoba menolak

Kalau diperlakukan seperti ini aku jadi lemah, aku jadi manja pikir Ino

"Kamu itu... Kamu dibutuhkan kok" kata Itachi tiba-tiba

DEG jantung Ino terasa berdetak pelan

"Sejak Ino datang, kami yang tadinya selalu sendiri-sendiri... Sasuke yang jarang pulang, sekarang sering ada dirumah... Sai yang biasanya keluar kamar kalau ada perlu saja, semenjak Ino ada jadi sering berkumpul di ruang keluarga.. Kami jadi seperti ini sejak Ino datang ke rumah" jelas Itachi, "Karena ada kamu" tambahnya

"Ah, itu mereka", kata Sasuke menunjukkan pada Sai

Sasuke dan Sai, bersama..

"Sasuke... Sai.. Aku..." ujar Ino yang tiba-tiba saja di peluk Sasuke

"Kalau kamu pergi gara-gara sering aku peluk, aku gak bakalan lakuin lagi deh", kata Sasuke

"GIMANA SIH!? OMONGAN SAMA TINDAKAN KOK BEDA!?" kata Sai jengkel

Kenapa sih orang ini-Sasuke-gak peka pikir Ino

Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan adiknya itu

.

Sesampainya di rumah  
BRAK  
"Karin bisa bicara sebentar?!" tegas Itachi

"Apa...? Sudah mau pulang nih" jawab Karin, "Ah, kamu masih di sini?" lanjut Karin saat matanya bertemu dengan sosok Ino

"...", Ino hanya diam

"Karin, sekarang dia bekerja di rumah ini. Jadi, tolong ya", kata Itachi to the point

"Tidak bisa!"  
"Aku sudah bicara dengan dia, anak seperti dia tidak pantas bekerja di rumah keluarga Uchiha", kata Karin keras kepala

Melihat reaksi Karin yang seperti itu semua terdiam lalu

"**HEH, cerewet banget sih tante-tante ini**" ujar Sai terus terang  
Semua seolah tak percaya apa yang di katakan oleh Sai barusan

Tante-tante katanya?! Pikir Karin geram

"Kami tidak mempermasalahkan latar belakangnya, jadi sudah dong!", tukas Sai

Sai...  
Ino tercengang, apa yang dikatakan Sai..  
Sai membelanya begitu pikir Ino

"Ayah sudah kasih ijin kok", sambung Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah Karin, "Lagi pula 'pantas' atau tidaknya, kami yang berhak tentukan", ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan menggoda, "Makanya..." tangan kiri Sasuke kini tepat memegang pipi kiri Karin dan satunya lagi berada dipinggang Karin, "**KAMU CEPAT PERGI, SANA**!" kata Sasuke dingin kali ini dengan tatapan yang tajam

DEG wajah Karin yang tadinya tersipu akibat perlakuan Sasuke kini... tercengang, tak menyangka ia diperlakukan seperti itu

"Hei tante, pintu keluar di sebelah sana", ujar Sai sambil tangannya menunjuk ke arah pintu

Tante? Dua kali pikir Karin

"**UKH**! Terserah kalian saja!" kata Karin kesal, ia menyerah dan pergi begitu saja

"Si Karin itu... Mungkin gizi yang ia peroleh semua menumpuk di dadanya, jadi gak merata keseluruh tubuh", kata Sasuke berusaha mencairkan suasana

"Kamu sinting ya?" tanya Sai sinis

"Itu sih gak ada hubungannya", sambung Itachi, "Sai bicaramu itu keterlaluan tadi", tambahnya

Ino POV  
"Sai bicaramu itu keterlaluan tadi", Itachi menasehati

"Biar saja kak", kata Sai

"Kau itu, manis sekali tadi!", puji Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sai

"Kau ini! Lepaskan!" lanjut Sai

Aku boleh tetap tinggal di sini?  
Mereka.. Menerimaku bukan karena kasihan..

"Jadi kini tidak ada alasan untuk pergi lagi kan?", tanya Itachi menyadarkanku, "Tapi.. Kami ingin tahu perasaan Ino..", kata Itachi menambahkan

TES TES  
air mataku, tak bisa kutahan..

"Aku.. Hiks.. Aku.. Ingin tinggal.. Bersama-sama kalian semua.. Di rumah ini.."

"Sudah pasti kami perbolehkan", kata Itachi

Jawaban yang melegakan

"Hei kalau nangis terus nanti aku cium lho!"  
Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah memegang kedua pipiku

"**KYAA**!"

"Orang gila sih tak usah diladeni, cepat buat makanan, lapar nih", kata Sai ketus

"Ba-baik"

.

Aku ingin terus

Saling mengucapkan 'selamat pagi'

Makan bersama

Bertengkar kecil

Suasana itu

Itulah yang ku idam-idamkan

Bolehkah aku menaruh harapan?

Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya berada di sini di rumah ini

Bersama kalian

.

.

.

_Huhu dii jadi envy sama Ino, siapa juga yang gamau diperhatiin pemuda tampan nan baik hati seperti mereka *plak*_

masih pendek yah? Hehe gomen gak tahan ngetik panjang-panjang,  
Dii kasih bocoran, semua Fic yang Dii bikin itu Dii ketik lewat Hp Dii, jadi harap maklum kalo tiap chapternya pendek-pendek dan tidak memuaskan

Nantikan chapter selanjutnya!  
Semoga readers tidak bosan^^


	5. Chapter 5

Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang menunggu kelangsungan fic ini, makasih juga buat para reviewers yang secara tak langsung membuat Dii semangat! Koreksi dari kalian sangat bermanfaat demi terciptanya ke damaian mata dalam mengilhami inti cerita dari fic ini #halah lupakan saja

Ini dia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated K+

Typos, abal, gaje, OOC

.

Ino POV

PIIP PIIP PIIP

PIIP PIIP PIIP

PIIP PIIP PIIP

Klik

"Duh masih ngantuuk...", ujarku yang masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata berusaha melihat jarum jam yang ditunjukkan jam wekkerku

"Iya deh, 5 menit lagi", ujar Sasuke yang berada tepat berada disampingku

"KYAAAAAAAA!?"

.

.

Sudah beberapa waktu semenjak aku pertama kali bekerja di rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha, tapi tetap saja tidak terbiasa dengan kejadian hari ini, ya, bagaimana tidak, saat aku bangun ada seorang pemuda diranjangku, lebih tepatnya, satu selimut denganku.

"Sasuke kamu tuh ya, tolong dong jaga kesopananmu", kata Itachi menasehati

"Parah banget dasar maniak! Mati saja deh kamu!", sambung Sai

TAK

"Habisnya Ino tidak mematikan wekernya, makanya aku coba membangunkan dia, trus aku malah iseng masuk ke tempat tidurnya", ujar Sasuke yang baru di jitak adiknya sendiri

"Kak Itachi.. Sai.. Sudah aku tidak apa-apa kok", kataku mencoba mengembalikan suasana

"Tau nih tega banget sih", kata Sasuke sambil memegang bekas jitakan Sai dikepalanya, "Sebetulnya sepi lho, kalau harus tidur sendirian dirumah besar kayak gini, akukan cuma mencari kasih sayang dari seseorang..." ujar Sasuke dengan mata sendu

"Ya ampun.. Aku.. Bukannya berusaha mengerti dirimu tapi malah langsung teriak -teriak seperti itu"

"Maaf ya", ujarku

"Yah, gapapa kok asal kamu sudah mengerti sekarang", sambung Sasuke

"Duh! Ino kamu itu dibohongi tuh", ujar Itachi heran melihat kepolosanku

Aku yang tadinya tak mempunyai tempat yang dituju

Sekarang diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh mereka

Setidaknya... Aku ingin berusaha sekuat tenaga

Membalas kebaikan mereka

Menjadi orang yang bermanfaat

"Lho? Sai kau mau kemana?", tanyaku saat melihat Sai beranjak ke arah pintu

"Ah? Aku hanya ingin pergi sebentar beli cola, aku ingin minum soda nih untuk nanti malam!", jawab Sai

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang pergi belikan ya?", tawarku

"Ah gak apa-apa kok, lagi pula ini masih gelap", tolak Sai mengingat ini masih jam setengah enam pagi

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku tak takut gelap, hanya satu hal yang kutakuti di dunia ini", jelasku

"Bukan itu masalahnya sih, ngga apa-apa biar aku yang pergi, lagi pula aku mau beli majalah juga kok", ujar Sai

"Oh begitu ya.."

Normal POV

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku tak takut gelap, hanya satu hal yang kutakuti di dunia ini", jelas Ino

"Bukan itu masalahnya sih, ngga apa-apa biar aku yang pergi, lagi pula aku mau beli majalah juga kok", ujar Sai

"Oh begitu ya.."

"ah KYAAAAAA kecoaaak!", teriak Ino, ia tiba-tiba memeluk-lebih tepatnya menerkam-Sai yang berada didekatnya sampai terjatuh

Teriakkan Ino kali ini lebih kencang dari saat Sasuke mengejutkannya tadi. Sungguh mengherankan bagi Ino dirumah semewah ini ada saja kecoak yang bersarang, kalau pun ada pasti bukan kecoak yang suka tempat kotor, tapi baginya sama saja, kecoak, satu-satunya yang Ino takuti di dunia ini.

Kembali pada Sai, kini ia hanya mematung, tak percaya apa yang terjadi padanya

"APASIH?!" kata Sai terkejut, mukanya memerah semerah tomat

"i-itu.. ke-kecoak.. benci!", kata Ino ketakutan sambil mengencangkan pelukannya pada Sai

Benar saja kecoak tersebut seperti tahu dirinya tak diinginkan disitu malah berjalan mendekati suara yang berteriak takut padanya.

"Kyaaaaaa!", teriak Ino lagi sambil mencari apa saja yang bisa dilemparkannya ke arah kecoak itu

Hosh hosh Ino terengah-engah.

Puk puk "Iya sudah ngerti kok kamu kesana saja, aku yang bereskan", kata Sai menenangkan, wajahnya masih bersemu merah

"Be-benar?", tanya Ino menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya yang berlinang air mata

DEGG DEGG

"UKH.." muka Sai bertambah merah

"CEREWET AH KAN SUDAH KU BILANG BIAR AKU YANG BERESKAN, JANGAN PANIK DONG CUMA GARA-GARA KECOAK, PAKE PELUK-PELUK SEGALA LAGI!", ucap Sai sambil melepaskan tangan Ino yang tadi memeluknya

Sai memegang dadanya DEG DEG, kenapa nih? Pikir Sai

CEREWET WET WET WET WET itu yang terngiang-ngiang dikuping Ino

Aku ini payah, niatnya membantu kok malah merepotkan pikir Ino shock sambil berjalan terhuyung

"Ah.. Bu-bukan begitu maksudku..", ujar Sai pelan, ia menyesal telah berteriak pada Ino seperti tadi

"Sama anak perempuan gak boleh bilang begitu", ujar Sasuke sambil menepuk punggung Sai lalu beralih ke arah Ino, membantunya berjalan

"Perkataan anak badung itu tak usah kau dengarkan, ayo pergi", kata Sasuke sambil menatap licik ke arah Sai

"UKH.."

Saat itu juga terbentuk empat siku di dahi Sai

Awas kamu! Tunggu pembalasanku! Batin Sai

.

Hari sabtu~

Pagi ini Ino sudah berkutat dengan pekerjaannya bersih-bersih ruang keluarga.

"Fiuuuh..", ujar Ino sambil mengelap keringat didahinya, "Sempurna", gumamnya sambil mengamati hasil pekerjaannya

"Ino, bisa ke sini sebentar", panggil Itachi

"Iya ada apa kak?" sahut Ino menghampiri Itachi

"Ini gajimu bulan ini", kata Itachi sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih ke Ino

"Ah.. Senangnyaa, terima kasih", ujar Ino sambil memeluk amplop yang baru diberikan padanya, terlihat semburat merah dipipinya

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali ya..", kata Itachi saat melihat ekspresi Ino, "Apa kau ingin membeli sasuatu?", Itachi menambahkan

"Ah tidak, aku mau menabungnya", kata Ino

"Eh? Menabung?", Itachi heran

"...untuk ayahku..."

"Suatu saat kalau aku bisa bertemu dengannya, ya walaupun jumlah nya tak seberapa, siapa tahu bisa membantunya melunasi hutang, tapi aku tidak tahu bisa bertemu lagi denganya atau tidak, hehehe", jelas Ino sambil cengengesan

"Ino...", gumam Itachi

"Oh iya kak, boleh aku pergi keluar sebentar?" tanya Ino

"Tentu boleh, tak usah sungkan begitu, pergi saja", jawab Itachi

Ino POV

Yang aku lakukan ini, tak ada artinya ya...

Keinginan ku untuk kembali hidup seperti dulu, mungkin hanya impian kosong saja.. Pikirku ketika sampai di depan pintu apartemenku dulu

Awas kamu!

KEMBALIKAN UANGNYA!

Penipu, kembalikan uangku!

"Ah, lagi-lagi ada kertas makian yang di tempel" gumamku

Sebenarnya tak pernah terbayangkan, aku akan keluar dari sini. Soalnya kupikir tinggal disini dengan ayah adalah hal yang lumrah. Andai saja aku lebih peka terhadap situasi dulu, lebih mendengarkan keluh kesah ayah, tapi sekarang... tentu sudah terlambat. Ayah...

CKREK

Ayah?

"Ah.. Ibu pemilik apartemen", sapaku saat melihat siapa yang keluar dari pintu

"Eh, Yamanaka, tahu diri dong!" ucapnya ketus

"EH?"

.

Normal POV

Dikediaman Uchiha

"Lho? Ino pergi ya?", tanya Sasuke saat menyadari di ruang keluarga hanya ada kedua saudaranya

"Oh, iya, kamu baru bangun ya? Ini sudah jam setengah dua belas lho" kata Itachi

"Kira-kira kemana ya?", tanya Sasuke lagi

"..."

"Mungkin ke tempat apartemennya dulu", ujar Itachi, "Sepertinya dia kesana hampir setiap hari, katanya sih apartemennya masih kosong.. Jadi untuk berjaga-jaga saja", terang Itachi

"Lucu juga yah, orang tua payah bisa punya anak seperti Ino", ujar Sasuke

"Sasuke!" tegur Itachi

"Tapi benarkan?", kata Sai meyakinkan

"Hah?"

Ucapan Sai mengundang tanya kakak-kakaknya

"Iya, orang tua yang baik seperti orang tua kita bisa punya anak payah sepertimu", tukas Sai melirik Sasuke

"Aduuuh, Sai, jangan-jangan kamu itu sebetulnya kesepian karena sering di tinggal papa mama ya?", tanya Sasuke menggoda

"BODOH BUKAN BEGITU!" tegas Sai

"Main sama kakak yuuuk! Mau main cosplay? Eh, kalau pakai seragam sailor bagaimana? Atau pakai seragam perawat saja?", tawar Sasuke sambil merangkul adiknya, Sai

"Lepasin! Kurang ajar! Cari mati ya kau?" kata Sai kesal

"Haaah...", Itachi hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku kedua adiknya itu

"Ah aku ingin keluar, menghirup udara segar", ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil berlalu

.

Ino POV

"EH?"

"Bukannya malah bilang 'EH'...", kata sang pemilik apartemen ketus, "Gara-gara kamu banyak depkolektor yang datang menagih hutang, banyak tetangga yang terganggu, kalau kau sudah keluar jangan suka kembali ke sini", tambahnya

"Ma-maaf", kataku sambil menunduk

"Tapi kumohon selama apartemen ini masih kosong, izinkan aku..."

"Masih juga memohon, tadi kan sudah kubilang kelakuanmu itu mengganggu, kau ini hanya melakukan hal yang tak berguna saja, mau sampai kapan? Bukankah sebaiknya kau mikirkan hidupmu sekarang, lupakan masa lalumu saat kau disini!"

"Ayo pulang sana, buat apa menunggu di sini, ayahmu juga tak akan pulang kok", tambah sang pemilik apartemen

DEG

.

Tak ada gunanya..

"Ayahmu juga tak akan pulang kok"

"Dibuang ayah kandungnya begitu saja"

Perkataan Ibu pemilik apartemen dan juga perkataan Karin kembali terngiang dikepalanya.

Masalahnya aku masih percaya kalau Ayah pasti akan kembali.. Kalau tidak begitu bagaimana aku bisa bertahan kan?

Apa tidak ada yang sependapat denganku?

Ah.. Aku harus tersenyum pikirku sambil mengusap air mata

Kalau tidak mana bisa aku kembali ke rumah

Ah ditaman ini ya? Kejadian malam itu juga, ditaman ini, ketika Kak Itachi menemukanku

"Cewek! Kalau sendirian mau aku temani?" terdengar suara laki-laki menggodaku

PUK

Sebuah tangan mencengkram bahu ku

Siapa?! Siapa?!

Mengapa mengajakku berbicara sih?

Takuuuut

-TBC-

.

.

.

.

Wah kira-kira apa yang terjadi pada Ino selanjutnya yaa?Siapa laki-laki itu? Akankah ada orang yang menolong dirinya? Nantikan saja kelanjutannya!

Ahhh Chapter ini masih tetap pendek yah? Sepertinya membuat cerita yang terlampau pendek itu kekurangan Dii, gomenne (_)


End file.
